A preferred embodiment of the present invention generally relates to improvements in power delivery to electronic circuits and more particularly relates to an improved power delivery system for microprocessors.
Current microprocessors and associated integrated circuits typically require higher levels of power as compared to previous microprocessors and integrated circuits. Along with higher power requirements, current microprocessors typically draw higher currents. For example, many microprocessors require approximately 100 amps of current to function properly. Additionally, modem microprocessors switch currents at very fast rates, such as from 0 amps to 100 amps in 1 microsecond or less. Overall, because modem microprocessors operate at high speeds, they typically require greater amounts of power than previously required.
Typically, microprocessors operate at relatively low voltages, for example 3.3 volts, while continuing to operate at faster speeds. The increased capability and speed of these microprocessors, however, consumes a large amount of power despite the low voltage requirement. The low voltage requirement of current microprocessors typically requires a localized power converter, such as a dc-to-dc converter, to reduce the voltage supplied to the motherboard on which the microprocessor is located. Typically, the power converter is soldered to the motherboard or plugged into the motherboard via a connector. The lower voltage is then conducted through conductors or printed circuit traces on the motherboard to a connector of the component requiring the lower voltage, such as a microprocessor.
Many power delivery systems and power converters are mounted on a board or module. The module or board is then plugged into a connector on the motherboard. Because the voltage required by the microprocessor is lower, and the power consumption is high, the currents that are supplied to the module become particularly large. Consequently, a low inductance, low resistance path from the power converter to the motherboard is difficult to establish.
The microprocessor, however, requires a minimum power level to operate. Typically, if the voltage supplied to the microprocessor drops below a certain voltage, the microprocessor does not function properly. Because of the resistance caused by long traces on the motherboard, the voltage at the power converter is typically greater than that supplied to the microprocessor via the traces. Additionally, because the current through the traces switches at a fast rate, the long traces typically yield high inductance. That is, the faster the change in current, the more the voltage at the microprocessor will drop during that change. Fast rates of current change through long traces produce high voltage change. As switching speeds increase, the voltage at the microprocessor decreases. As the voltage at the microprocessor decreases, the performance of the microprocessor decreases.
A system has been proposed that attempts to address the problems associated with resistance and inductance in integrated circuits and microprocessors by locating the power converter adjacent to the microprocessor. The microprocessor typically includes a receptacle tab that interfaces with a connector located on the power converter. The power converter is connected to the motherboard via another connector that supplies power to the power converter. The power converter then converts the power and supplies the converted power to the microprocessor via the power converter connector. The microprocessor receives the converted power via the receptacle tab.
However, a suitable motherboard connector is required along with the power converter, and specialized interface components including at least a power converter connector, and a microprocessor receptacle tab. This system is typically more expensive than other systems due to the additional components utilized. Further, this system poses problems when components require maintenance and repair. Because additional, specialized parts and components are used, alternative components typically cannot be substituted when one of the specialized parts breaks. Additionally, the presence of various components may diminish the reliability of the system. Each additional component and part is susceptible to failure. Typically, if one component or part fails, the entire system fails. Therefore, the presence of more components and parts typically increases the risk of system failure.
A need remains for an improved power delivery apparatus and system for electronic circuits and microprocessors in particular. Further, a need also exists for a less expensive power delivery system. Additionally, a need has long existed for a more reliable power delivery system and for a more readily interchangeable power delivery system.